


Take Care of Her

by Nakimochiku



Series: Doodles [7]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 15:05:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2196357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakimochiku/pseuds/Nakimochiku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moblit doesn't worry about Hanji for his health. (Except he does.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Care of Her

"You take care of her." Levi says, and casually twirls a dagger around his fingers. Moblit doesn't need to be a genius to take it for the threat it is.

"Y-yes sir." Moblit says, looking down, away, anywhere but Levi. Not that it helps much, because he can feel Erwin Smith standing behind him, his hand on his shoulder.

"She's a bit reckless, and we don't want to be needlessly worried. You understand?" Erwin says, and his voice is certainly friendly but his fingers grow tight on Moblit's shoulder, and it doesn't matter whether he agrees or not, he's fairly sure this is how he's going to die.

"You take care of her." Levi repeats as Moblit nods frantically.

"You'll make her tea at five am, convince her to wash her hair every three days, leave her alone just long enough that she passes out and take her to bed." Erwin lists, and Moblit nods along, anything to get out of his grip out of the room, away from their eyes. "You lay out her clothes and you buy her notebooks, understand. You provide everything she could possibly need." Erwin is probably smiling, and Moblit is glad he doesn't have to look at it. He's fairly sure Erwin's smile now would leave him with nightmares.

"You take care of her." Levi says, and stops twirling the knife to throw it. It grazes Moblit's cheek and jabs into the door with a thunk and the echoing vibration of metal. The most effective "or else" Moblit's ever seen.

"I'll take care of her." He says, because he feels somehow that it's the right answer.

And he lied. Levi's smile will leave him dreaming of the devil for years.

 


End file.
